Little Time
by TechGamer5
Summary: The Evil Little Club have a plan and put it into action. The Little Club is taken by surprise and everything turns for the worst. Now it is up to Babies Duck, Leah, Max and Angel to save everyone and turn everything back to normal. Can they do it, or did evil finally win? A Little Club fanfic. (Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.)
1. Teaser

Evil never wins because good always finds a way to defeat them.

 _But what if good wasn't strong enough?_

United the Little Club will defeat the Evil Little Club.

 _But what if the Little Club never existed?_

The kingdoms will be led by good rulers and evil will fall.

 _What if evil actually had a master plan to defeat good?_

 _What if evil did win?_

 **Coming soon: Little Time.**

 **A Little Club fanfiction.**


	2. Prolouge: New Year's Eve

**Chapter 1**

It was a busy evening in Tiny Town. Families and friends were gathering and the markets were selling a lot of party props like poppers, silly glasses, hats, cakes and pastries, but the most important thing that was being bought were the many fireworks in display. The reason for the excitement in the air was that it was New Year's Eve and in a few hours, a new year, 2017, would arrive for more adventures and new beginnings for everyone.

Little Lizard himself was browsing through the stores. He was super excited for the party that his school teacher and very close friend Tiny Turtle was hosting. The guests would be arriving in about an hour and Little Lizard was just getting some last minute props to bring to the party. He was considering on buying a suit, but decided that since he hasn't seen his friends in a long time, that he should keep his regular outfit on for old times, which was a basic green lizard costume with dark green spots.

'I can't believe this year happened so fast, so much stuff has happened that it feels like ages,' Little Lizard thought to himself as he headed to the party. In just his first year of high school he has made many friends and even has crush. Said friends are very unique and interesting, ranging from magical animals, royal princesses and a prince, to even superheroes! Tiny Turtle was an actual human like turtle! The group of friends are so extraordinary that they decided to have a name for their group, the "Little Club" and they always have fun together.

Just as he finished thinking about all of their awesome adventures, Little Lizard reached Tiny Turtle's house. "Hey Tiny Turtle, happy new year's eve!" He said as he entered the backyard. There were a few tables to the left side of the backyard arranged in rows. The right side of the yard had a big table holding all of the party food and props and the last side to be mentioned had a music set for the party. Tiny Turtle and another person were busy setting up the music for the party.

Tiny Turtle glanced up as he saw Little Lizard putting the party props on the big table. "Happy New Year's Eve, Little Lizard! I see that you brought some stuff for the party." The other person, who had a scuba diver outfit on, turned around to say hi as well but noticed that an anthropomorphic animal was sneaking up on Little Lizard so he kept quiet and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I decided to pass by the market to see what they-" Little Lizard was interrupted by a loud shout right behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S JEANS, LITTLE LIZARD!" a shark shouted, "It's New Year's Eve, Sharky, not 'Jeans'." the scuba diver replied smiling.

"I'm pretty sure it's jeans, Scuba Steve." Sharky replied. Scuba Steve just rolled his eyes, knowing that he can't change his best friend's mind. Little Lizard just laughed at his friend's antics.

"Happy New Year's Eve to you guys as well. Is everything ready for the party?"

"Yup, all we need to do now is wait for everyone to come." Right as Scuba Steve finished his sentence the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

Scuba Steve opened the door to find an anthropomorphic cat and two anthropomorphic dogs, one big and the other small. The cat and big dog were holding hands.

"Hi, Cassie, Donut and Baby Max! Happy New Year's Eve."

"Hi Scuba Steve!" the big dog, Donut, replied. "Are you and Sharky the only ones here?"

"Yeah, Little Lizard just came a few minutes ago. Come in, they're in the backyard." Scuba Steve led them to the backyard, soon splitting up to catch up with Little Lizard.

"The place looks beautiful guys! Great job!" Cassie the cat commented.

"Yeah, it looks real cool, hey did you get steak and cake?" Baby Max asked hopefully.

"Yeah we did along with many other stuff like candy, big Macs, fruit salads and cookies." Tiny Turtle replied

"Awesome!" Baby Max ran off to grab some steak and candy

"Don't eat too much or else you'll be a pudgy pudgy!" Donut warned him. Baby Max just shrugged off his brother's warning.

Tiny Turtle was glad that everything was coming together. Although he did feel like he was forgetting something… 'What could it be?' He thought. 'Tables-check, food-check, music-check, fireworks...no check!' Tiny Turtle excused himself and quickly ran inside to a closet. "There they are!" He grabbed the box of fireworks and was about to take them outside when the doorbell rang. Setting the box down, Tiny Turtle went to open the door.

He didn't expect to see two of his friends looking like they went through a storm though. "Hey Little Donny and Baby Leah, how are you doing?"

"Hi Tiny Turtle, It has been so long! We're doing OK," A teen boy replied, "...Kind of." He added sheepishly as he looked over his and a toddler girl's dirty and torn clothes.

"What happened? Did you encounter trouble along the way?" Tiny Turtle let them inside.

"Sort of yeah. Evil Jonathan, our stepfather isn't that very nice. We had to sneak out of the palace to get here and we only had time to grab important stuff." The toddler girl replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope that everything will get better. If you want, you can go upstairs and get ready for the party." Tiny Turtle said as he showed them the stairs.

"Thanks Tiny Turtle," Little Donny and Baby Leah replied, "You're the best!"

"Alright well, I'm going to be outside if you need anything!" Tiny Turtle said as he took the fireworks outside. While Tiny Turtle was inside, more guests have arrived and landed in the middle of the backyard. The reason for why they landed is because they are superheroes and are capable of flying.

The first to land was a teenage boy in a red hoodie soon followed by a toddler girl wearing a purple dress. The next person to land was the one and only Ironman. There was also a little boy hitching a ride on his back, he seemed to be really shy. Last but definitely not least was another person with an 'Ironman suit', although this one was black and white instead of red and yellow. The first person mentioned, the teenage boy, looked at the monochrome 'Ironman suit'.

"Jack, you can take the suit off now, we're here." he said. The monochrome 'Ironman suit' responded saying "No way, Ropo, this suit makes me look way cooler." "Come on man, take it off, we only use them for superhero stuff remember?" "No." Jack stubbornly refused. "Jack, Come on, take it off." "Why?!" Ropo gave Jack a good glare. "Ugh, fine!" Jack said mumbling the next part "Party pooper…"

Without the monochrome 'Ironman suit' Jack was a teenage boy with a black and white hoodie on. "Happy?" Jack asked, half-jokingly and half-annoyed.

"Very." Ropo responded with the same attitude.

"Are you two done?" Ironman, aka Stark, asked the teenagers. They nodded. "Good, this is a party, and I am a party man and have no time to babysit." The toddler girl glared at him, crossing her arms, and cleared her throat. The little boy also mentioned looked at him a bit flustered, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Uh, I mean, not that you need any babysitting in the first place." Stark quickly corrected himself.

The toddler girl, satisfied with the response, went to grab some cake.

The toddler was named Angel, but like all the babies in the Little Club, she was called Baby Angel and as she grows the nicknames would change. She may be incredibly young, but her attitude proves that she doesn't get pushed around easily, which is a trait Baby Max loves about her-they're girlfriend and boyfriend, even though they're so young. Well, Baby Angel isn't too sure about that anymore. A couple of weeks ago all of the Little Club toddlers' love stories got interwoven into a big spiderweb-like mess. Baby Angel was halfway through her cake when Baby Max came up to her.

"Hey Baby Angel, how are you?"

"Oh, Hi Baby Max, I'm doing alright. How are you?" Baby Angel asked.

"I'm doing good. So, what's been going on since the last time we saw each other?"

"Uhm…" Baby Angel hesitated, "Not much, I was just hanging out with Poppy, Stevie Jackson's little sister. How about you?"

"Oh...not much, just hanging with my big bro…" Baby Max realized the awkwardness of the situation. Stevie was a young singer that Baby Angel had a small crush on. It was one of the factors that caused the interwoven love stories amongst them and their other toddler friends.

Some time later, more Little Club members arrived at the party. One boy was wearing a brown monkey suit that covered everything except for his face and a bit of black hair. Another boy was not far behind, who was wearing a orange fox hoodie. Finally there was a baby bouncing around ahead of the two, he was wearing a duck hoodie and was also holding a big chocolate chip cookie.

"Hello everybody how are you all doing?!" the baby in the duck hoodie asked.

"Doing great Baby Duck, what about you?" Ropo asked.

"I feel awesome! Hey Ropo, I have a question!" Baby Duck said.

"What is it?' Ropo responded.

"Who is the person next to you?!" He asked.

"Oh this is my best friend Jack!" Ropo said as Jack greeted Baby Duck, "Sup!"

"Hello Jack, my name is Baby Duck!" Baby Duck exclaimed as he shook Jack's hand with his free one.

"Why do you have a cookie? Aren't you going to eat it?" Jack asked confusingly. Ropo's eyes widened, but it was too late.

"GASP! DON'T YOU TRY TO EAT MY COOKIE! IT'S MY ULTRA SPECIAL COOKIE AND I ALWAYS CARRY IT WITH ME!" Jack jumped back as Baby Duck started to rant about his cookie. He looked at Ropo for help but he just shrugged.

Meanwhile Stark was hanging out with Sharky and Scuba Steve, the little shy boy by his side. Stark had taken off his superhero suit and was wearing a black party suit with a red tie."So wait, you actually have a mini suit for him?" Scuba Steve asked.

"Yup, made it with my own stuff, and I am proud to say that it works just as good as mine, maybe a bit better." Stark replied.

"So what did you say his name was?" Sharky asked glancing at the little boy.

"He is too shy to tell anyone, even me. I just call him Sidekick because that was the first thing that came into mind." Stark replied as Sidekick hid behind him, being very quiet.

"Why don't we call him Side for short?" the boy in the monkey suit intervened as he and the boy with the fox hoodie walked over to the superhero and aquatic duo.

"Side? I guess so, what do you think? Do you like it?" Stark gently but energetically asked the little shy boy. The boy contemplated the nickname and a moment later he nodded.

Sidekick, or Side, quietly thought about something, tugged at Stark's arm and whispered something to him. Stark understood and went on to answer Side's question. The others looked on curiously on what was going on. "Side wanted to know your names," he explained looking at the costumed monkey and fox hoodie boys, "Side, the monkey boy is named Max the Monkey, but we call him Max for short. There's a puppy around here that has the same name, so to differentiate, we call him Baby Max. I don't know the other guy though, friend of yours Max?" Stark explained.

"Hello, nice to meet you! Just so you know, I'm just a boy in a monkey suit." Max greeted Side, he then faced the boy in the fox hoodie, "Oh yeah this is the first time everyone is meeting you isn't that right?"

"Yup my name is Felix the Fox, but you can just call me Felix." Felix said. Side, again, whispered a question to Stark. "Oh that? I honestly have no idea, it just happens."

"What is he asking?" Scuba Steve asked.

"He wants to know why almost everyone is related to an animal of some kind, has the word Baby or Little depending on their age, or have a name that simply relates to ourselves." Stark said. Everyone 'oohed' and nodded. "Yeah we have no idea either. You could ask Tiny Turtle, he's a pretty smart guy, is even a teacher at a high school." Sharky replied. Side nodded, softly saying the next words "Ok, thank you."

Soon enough, even more people arrived at the party. Three girls each holding a toddler girls' hand to be exact.

"Hey Ally!" Ropo called out. By this time Baby Duck has calmed down and Jack apologized for the misunderstanding with the cookie.

One of the girls with a toddler went over to Ropo "Hi, Ropo!"

"How is Baby Princess?" Ropo asked, picking up the toddler, giving her a piggy back ride, the toddler giggling the entire time.

Baby Princess wasn't actually their daughter, Little Ropo and Ally found her one day alone and lost in the city. They tried to look for her parents but had no luck, so they decided to foster her. Little Ally and Ropo being boyfriend and girlfriend helped make it feel more like a family, even though it was only temporary.

"She's doing great!" Little Ally responded.

"I'd thought you'd get here before me, considering that we all went on patrol to make sure everything was ok around the city for the holiday." Ropo said as he put Baby Princess down.

"Yeah, believe me, I thought that as well. But apparently we got held up at the castle in the Magical Kingdom." Ally responded.

"Oh? Well was it girls stuff that I wouldn't understand?" Ropo joked, successfully making Ally laugh.

"Well…" Ally started, "...Not exactly. You know Little Kelly and Little Carly's stepmother Ramona, right?"

"I haven't personally met her, but rumors say that she's the worst." Ropo explained.

"Well I had to help the other girls escape the castle because Ramona locked them up in their rooms!" Ally said.

"What?! That's crazy!" Ropo exclaimed.

While Little Ally and Ropo were talking, Little Kelly and Little Carly with their toddlers met up with Little Lizard, Donut and Cassie.

"Hi guys! It's been a while now, hasn't it?" Little Kelly greeted.

"Oh my gosh, yes it has!" Cassie replied "How are you two doing?"

"We're alright." Little Carly replied. "I mean aside from a few issues, things have been going great!"

"Issues?" Donut asked.

"Specifically with our step-family. But it's nothing that we can't handle together." Little Kelly reassured "Let's not talk about them right now. We missed you guys so much!"

"Oh well I hope that everything works out. And it has been a long time. You girls have to tell us what you've been up to lately!" Little Lizard said. He and the girls used to be in the same class with Tiny Turtle as their teacher. Now that they are in the next grade, they don't see each other that much.

"Mommy," the toddler Little Kelly was holding hands with spoke up, "Can me and Baby Ruby go play with the others?" Little Kelly responded "Of course you can Baby Ellie go right ahead, just don't cause any trouble ok?" Baby Ellie responded "OK mommy, come on Baby Ruby let's go!" the toddler Little Carly was holding hands with looked up at her questioningly and Little Carly gave her an ok nod, letting go of her hand and seeing her run off with Baby Ellie, "They are so cute!" Cassie exclaimed. Little Kelly and Carly smiled and start to tell the three of all their adventures.

Baby Ellie and Ruby both came across the rest of the babies including Duck, Max, Princess and Angel. "Hello everyone, how are you all today in this amazing holiday?" baby Ellie asked

"Doing good Baby Ellie, are you excited for a new year of adventures?" Baby Max responded

"Boy am I, our friends and family are so amazing that you never know what will happen next! We could go to the moon, turn into fairies, get a pet dino, the possibilities are endless!" Baby Ellie said. Baby Ruby went to play with Baby Princess.

"That is so true. You guys, maybe we can all go on one big adventure-just the babies! We could call ourselves the Tiny Club!" Baby Angel said "What do you think Baby Duck?"

"Huh? Oh, I think that sounds awesome." Baby Duck replied quieter than usual.

"Everything ok?" Baby Max asked his best friend.

"Yeah, it's just that we haven't seen Baby Leah yet is all." Baby Duck answered, "I'm getting a little bit worried."

"Yeah, she is an amazing friend and she is taking a while, I hope it isn't traffic." Baby Ellie responded.

As the babies were talking, both Little Donny and Baby Leah came out to the backyard all freshened up and energised.

"Baby Leah why don't you go say hi to the other little kids and we'll get together in a while?" Little Donny told Baby Leah.

"Alright Donny, I'll see you later." Baby Leah and Little Donny split off, Donny heading to talk with Tiny Turtle and Baby Leah started walking towards the rest of the toddlers, but before she could reach them…

"I'm sure she's ok Baby Duck!" Baby Ruby exclaimed as Baby Duck was panicking, pacing in circles and thinking of any bad scenario that could have happened to Baby Leah on the way to the party. The toddlers tried their best to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working.

"...Car accident, or someone kidnapped her, or maybe she got sick, or maybe-!" Baby Ellie quickly hugged Baby Duck to try to calm him down, taking everyone by surprise.

"There's Baby Leah!" Baby Ruby said as she spotted said toddler.

Everyone turned to Baby Leah who was walking towards them in a very fast pace. She tried to look happy, but seeing Baby Ellie hugging her boyfriend was making it difficult. "Hi guys."

"Hi Baby Leah, how's it going?" Baby Max asked.

"Ok, I guess…" Baby Leah responded trying to sound like she meant it, but she couldn't help but almost glare at Baby Ellie hugging her boyfriend. Baby Ellie soon noticed though and quickly took five steps away from Baby Duck.

It was too late though, Baby Leah felt the feeling of jealousy building up, she tried to keep it together and fight it, but it was a fast losing battle. She decided to give Baby Max a heartwarming hug. "I missed you so much Baby Max."

"Oh, um, I missed you too." Baby Max didn't know what to do, keep up the act or tell everyone that it was just pretend. Either way way he couldn't just stand there awkwardly. Baby Max quickly hugged back and let go.

Baby Angel didn't know how she felt anymore. At first she and Baby Max were together but then they took a break due to her having a small crush, and after seeing Baby Max move on, she tried to move on as well, but seeing her best friend hugging him brought back past feelings. "Ok I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here who is feeling at least a tad bit betrayed!" She glanced at Baby Duck, who had a defeated look.

"I thought you and Baby Max broke up though." Baby Leah said, "Don't you like that singer Steven Jackson?"

"T-that doesn't mean that you can rub it in our faces! And who are you to talk about crushes when you already had Baby Duck!"

"You're kidding right? He was the one who betrayed me! Him and Baby Ellie!" Baby Leah responded.

'Uh oh…' Baby Ellie immediately realized what she was talking about, she wanted to clear things up, but she was afraid that if she spoke it could make things worse. Not to mention that she had to make sure that Baby Ruby and Princess didn't get involved since they had no idea what was going on.

"That's not true! Baby Ellie only had a crush on me, but she knew we were already together so she just tried to be a friend!" Baby Duck explained.

"Ok, we should all just calm down and talk this out-" Baby Max said.

"How can you be calm?! Oh wait, it's because you like the feeling of unnecessary revenge!" Baby Angel yelled.

"What unnecessary-wait no that's not what's going on here! If you'll let me explain-"

"It sure didn't look like just friends in my book!" Baby Leah interrupted, yelling at Baby Duck.

"Guys-"

"OH MY GOSH, SO THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS!" Baby Angel yelled at Baby Leah.

"Guys, calm down-It was just pretend! We-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRETEND! IS THIS-IS BABY ANGEL RIGHT?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS?!" Baby Duck started to yell at Baby Max.

"No! Yes? I don't know! We were just trying to-" Yet again Baby Max was interrupted.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED IT ANYWAY WITH YOUR OTHER CRUSHES!" Baby Leah shouted.

"Jeepers, BABY LEAH CAN YOU LET ME FINISH?! YOU'RE OVERREACTING!" Baby Max finally lost his patience.

"AND NOW YOU'RE DOING IT AS WELL!" Baby Angel yelled "IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE CRUSH, BUT YOU HAD TO MAKE IT A BIG DEAL!"

"WHAT?!"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONE ELSE, I ALWAYS LOVED YOU BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!" Baby Leah was taken back by Baby Duck's statement.

"I DIDN'T-THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE DOING-!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!" Baby Angel at this point started to float a bit from the ground and balled her hands into fists.

"ENOUGH!" A few voices screamed. Suddenly the four toddlers were pulled away from each other. Specifically by their siblings with the exception of Baby Duck, who was held back by Scuba Steve.

"Can someone explain to me why the four of you are arguing?!" Little Ropo asked as he kept Baby Angel at bay a few feet in the air. "Yeah, what's gotten into you guys?" Donut asked holding on to Baby Max's shoulder. "This is supposed to be a party, we're supposed to be having fun. Baby Leah what happened?" Donny asked his sister.

"Actually...I think it's my fault…" Little Kelly glanced at Baby Ellie, holding her hand. "What do you mean Baby Ellie? What happened?" at this point everyone at the party looked at her expectantly. The toddlers caused so much noise and drama that everyone formed a circle around them. LIttle Ally and Carly were holding Baby Princess and Ruby, who were thankfully safe. Baby Ellie shyly started to explain.

"See it started a few weeks ago. Baby Angel and Max were together and Baby Leah and Duck were together too and everyone was happy. But then I started to have a crush on Baby Duck, I knew he already loved Baby Leah so I tried to just be friends. But we accidentally went on a date, and Baby Leah got really upset. I also heard that Baby Angel had a crush on a boy named Steven Jackson and that made Baby Max sad too. And then Baby Max and Leah started to date each other." Baby Ellie finished, "I'm sorry."

"That-I can explain that part." Baby Max said, "See me and Baby Leah were so sad about that but we decided to make a plan together and try to get you two jealous and want us back by pretending to date each other." He finished, "We didn't want to start a fight, we never actually loved each other, we just wanted you guys back."

Everyone was silent, slowly registering the truth. After a few moments, Baby Leah walked up to Baby Duck and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Baby Duck" he hugged back, "I'm sorry too Baby Leah, so so so sorry."

Baby Angel floated down to Baby Max, "Do you, still like me?" He quietly asked, "At least as a friend?" Baby Angel gave him a big hug, careful with her super strength. "It was just a silly crush, of course I still love you" He hugged back.

"I...Didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought..."

"It's OK Baby Max, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you Baby Max, I always will."

It was at that point that everyone watching felt like their hearts melted, the girls barely kept themselves from awwing and the boys nearly managed to keep themselves composed.

"I remember when you and Little Kelly first met each other," Donut said to Little Donny, trying to distract himself from the event, "And kissed each other" Little Donny started to blush.

"I was under a spell and it was the only way to break it, plus I couldn't talk. What did you expect me to do?" He replied, trying to hide his blush.

"Wait what?" Max the Monkey said, "What are you guys talking about?"

Little Donny's face seemed to almost match the color of a tomato, "Well, it wasn't a normal event when I met Little Kelly, Carly and Donut. See, a witch put me under a spell where I turned into a frog and couldn't be human until I got kissed by a kind and beautiful princess." Little Kelly nearly blushed at the comment.

"Like the 'Princess and the Frog' story?" Felix asked.

"That's right," Donny said "Then one day, Little Kelly, Carly and Donut were having a picnic at the park and saw me in the pond. They thought that I could be a cool pet while I was trying to figure out a way to communicate with them. That's when things got crazy. Donut wandered off to who knows where and didn't come back."

Everyone looked at Donut as he replied, "I thought I smelled something weird and went to investigate when I accidentally went into a trap by Evil Little Kelly."

Little Donny continued the story "Little Kelly, Carly and I got worried so we went to look for him. We eventually found out that he was taken to ELK's castle and made a rescue mission. At the end Little Kelly thought that I was a really brave frog and kissed me. The spell broke and I became a human. The rest is history with me and the Little Club going on crazy and fun adventures, eventually Baby Leah was born and we found out about Baby Max when we finally found Donut's long lost parents."

"Wow…" Felix concluded, "But wait, who is Evil Little Kelly?"

"Well, that's a very very long story, but I will give you the shortest version I can think of," Tiny Turtle replied, "If that's ok with the girls." Little Kelly and Carly nodded "It'll explain how the Evil Little Club started in the first place." Little Kelly explained.

"Evil Little Kelly and Evil Little Club? Now this is going to be good." Jack replied. By this time everybody sat down in a table, listening in to the backstories.

"See, about two years ago Little Lizard joined my class in high school. Eventually Little Kelly joined in as a new student, but the thing was that she couldn't speak due to a spell casted on her. One day, a scientist by the name of Albert visited class to show his new invention, a cloning machine. Little Kelly was very excited and wanted to try it out first. The process was going well until suddenly, the machine malfunctioned and created a Little Kelly clone, but evil."

"So that explains why the name is Evil Little Kelly." Little Ally realised.

"That's right. Evil Little Kelly wasn't that hard to defeat the first few times, but she got smarter and stole the cloning machine, making many duplicates of herself. As more and more people joined the Little Club, she somehow managed to get DNA from most of them and made evil clones with it, essentially creating the Evil Little Club." Tiny Turtle finished,"There's much more to the story, eventually leading up to the plot twist that Little Kelly and Carly are quadruplets. Their other two sisters are Evil Little Kelly and Evil Little Carly."

"WHAT?!" half of the group exclaimed.

"Tiny Turtle, we haven't told everyone yet!" Little Carly shouted.

"Oh! Um, whoops?" Tiny Turtle rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, now everyone knows, and before you ask, it's complicated." Little Kelly told everyone.

"Anyway, That's how those three met, I eventually came into the picture when I moved back to the Magical Kingdom by plane, met Little Kelly and just had fun." Little Carly concluded.

"That's it? How did you even find out about the truth?" Sharky asked. Scuba Steve shoved him slightly, "If she didn't mention it, she probably doesn't want to talk about it!"

"It's...ok. The truth is, I don't know." Little Carly explained, "Ever since, I got off that plane, I didn't remember anything before that except the truth. It's very strange."

"Like a strange case of amnesia" Scuba Steve said and slightly frowned at Little Carly's confirmation, "Well, if we're talking about backstories, might as well tell ours am I right, Sharky?"

"That's right! Ok! Now some of you may be confused on why me and Scuba Steve are best friends since we are naturally enemies, shark and scuba divers and all that. But the thing is, I'm not your regular shark, I'm the first ever self-proclaimed vegetarian shark, no type of meat whatsoever, not even fish."

"Right, so moving on," Scuba Steve took over, "I was stuck in Bikini Bottom for a few years due to my submarine crashing onto something. One day I was hanging out with Spongebob and Patrick when they told me that they caught a real shark! So I went to check it out since I was the bravest, and the shark happened to be Sharky!"

"Then what happened?" Little Lizard asked, intrigued by the story.

"Well I told Scuba Steve that I was a good shark and wouldn't hurt anyone, so he decided to give me the benefit of the trout and gave me some fruit and, bleh, meat to see if I was lying. He found out that I was telling the truth and let me go, but I stayed in Bikini Bottom, even made a house, because I originally ran away from home due to my vegetarian decision."

"Benefit of the 'doubt' Sharky. Eventually we helped solve the problems with Sharky's family. One day, Little Kelly appeared when she accidentally fell into a portal leading to Bikini Bottom, so we helped her find a way back using a magical water portal. After that, well, we joined the Little Club and the rest is history."

"Wow, I actually came when Little Kelly adopted me." Donut replied, though he got a lot of confused looks, "See, I was always a magical dog with human abilities, but one day something happened and I turned into a regular dog. A long time passed and eventually Little Kelly saw me in an animal shelter. She adopted me and I was named Buddy. A few days later Little Kelly's leprechaun friend helped me turn back into my real self and I named myself Donut."

"Oh, Ok! Actually, nearly the exact same thing happened to me!" Cassie explained "The only difference is that I wasn't in an animal shelter, Little Kelly actually saved me from my really mean owner."

"Huh, I didn't actually meet Little Kelly first. It was Tiny Turtle and Little Lizard when they arranged a school field trip to the jungle." Max the Monkey said, "I was such a prankster back then and we actually worked together to stop some hunters from hurting my animal friends. My dad convinced me to join their high school for a higher education and I eventually met everyone else. I met Felix much later when we both moved into the same neighborhood."

"I remember when Little Carly introduced me to you!" Little Ally explained, "Unlike everyone else, I didn't have a crazy meet up, I just met Little Carly in a regular high school day."

"SAME HERE!" Baby Duck suddenly shouted waving his arms in the air, he did calm down a bit when he got a few startled looks, "Erm, sorry. But anyway! I met Little Carly, TT and LL when they visited the babycare center at the school! I eventually learned to talk and hanged out a lot more!"

"I still think that I had the craziest way to join the Little Club." Little Ropo said.

"And what would be the reason for that?" Jack challenged his best friend.

"Well Jack, if you must know, it was one of the craziest days of my life!" Jack gestured Ropo to go on, which he did, "OK, so basically my class went on a field trip to a nuclear power plant, no we didn't get mutated Jack," Jack put his hand down, "And I decided to be a prankster and leave the class and went to a restricted area. Not my brightest idea," Little Ropo sighed, "My teacher started to panic and called the minevengers to look for me, but it was almost too late."

"Wait why?" Baby Angel asked her big brother "What happened?"

"I...fell into one of the nuclear towers-" Ropo immediately received many shouts varying between panic, surprise and nonbelief, "What?! But isn't that dangerous? How did you make out alive?! Is that how you got your superpowers? No way!"

"Guys guys, calm down!" Little Ropo shouted over the panic, "Captain America came in and busted me out, plus my super powers helped me survive until I was out of there. I was still feeling awful though, so they took me to the superhero school to help me recover." everybody started to calm down, albeit still tense, and a few had a sigh of relief. "But, I did lose my original voice and had a small case of amnesia. Stark and Cap helped me out with the voice. Stark made a tiny device that's surgically inside my throat, it's painless don't worry. This device could record and use any voice in the world, I actually picked Cap's voice." Little Ropo finished, "The amnesia went away on its own."

"...I take back what I said. That sounds crazy!" Jack exclaimed, "It's like one of those mindblowing backstories of a real superhero! But you said that you already had your powers, were you a born superhero?!"

"Yeah, me and Baby Angel are," Little Ropo said, "But I'm not going to tell you who my real parents are, you'll have to figure it out yourself." He winked.

"Hey Jack, you're the only one left who hasn't told their story yet." Scuba Steve said.

"Oh I am? Stark didn't tell his yet though!' Jack said just a bit too fast.

"We needed TT, LL and LK's help during one of our missions, a battle against Loki. After that we just started to hang out more and more." Stark replied.

"Oh, well… the way I met Ropo wasn't a crazy event but more of a complicated set of events. I met Ropo when he thought that I was going out with Coco, my childhood friend and his crush at the time." Jack made sure to emphasize the last part of the sentence, "We got off on a bad start and it didn't help that… I was a bully at the time. We argued and pranked each other competing for Coco and one day it went too far. It was around Halloween when Evil Little Ropo decided to try and kill me. ELR got some color contacts that matched Little Ropo's eye color and messed with the brakes of my car. I ended up in the hospital and a few days later Little Ropo was in court for attempted murder. He managed to find evidence that proved him innocent and that was when we decided to bury the hatchet and not mess with each other to win over Coco."

"Jack didn't believe in the 'Evil clone' story at the time, just so you know." Ropo answered everyone's silent question.

"Is that when you became friends?" Cassie asked.

"No, not exactly." Ropo continued, "We may have made peace, but Jack still had a bully streak, so I decided to help him by enrolling him into bully school, where he would learn how to be nice. Jack graduated with a 100% but then, everything got crazy."

"A bully that failed named Brock blew up TNT in the classroom, no one got hurt except for Ropo who was just knocked out for a minute or two." Jack continued, "Then my house got destroyed, we found out that Brock was associated with the Mushroom Gang, I nearly drowned when the Mushroom Gang attacked us, I think Thor saved us at one point, we defused a bomb, battled the Joker after I was kidnapped by him, found a girlfriend for the grinch and many other events in between." Jack smiled, "But during all of that me and Ropo started to work together and in the end we became best friends."

"Wow you guys sure are tough." Little Carly responded. Jack felt his pride grow, "I know, I'm going to join the minevengers one of these days too!"

"You still got a long way to go man. Before that even happens we need to fix that Harley Quinn problem." Little Ropo replied, "We do not have a problem, Harley and I are in love and that's final!" Jack exclaimed, "I swear he's hypnotized somehow..." Ropo muttered. Everyone laughed and talked about their various adventures during the year. They soon drifted off to do other activities like dancing, eating, more talking and playing minigames. Eventually TT made an announcement, "Hey everyone! Just five more minutes until 2017!"

Everyone gathered around and started to count down the minutes and later seconds as the fireworks were being set up...

Meanwhile, not far away in a city, a young man was playing a song for his girlfriend with his guitar.

 _Ellie you captured my heart like no one else could do,_

 _And always remember darling I love you,_

 _Just like the sky paints the ocean blue,_

 _I love you,_

 _When I think about the good times darling,_

 _I think of you,_

 _Because you get me through the hard times honey,_

 _And that's just something you do,_

 _I'd like to float away somewhere with you._

"Oh Alfie, that song still leaves me amazed, you are so talented!" Ellie explained as she gave him a big hug. Alfie slightly blushed as he put his guitar away.

"Well, every word is true. You are the woman of my heart and I would do anything to make you happy." He said as they sat beside each other on the sofa in the living room. Ellie laid her head on Alfie's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her in a comfortable hug. "Just five more minutes Alfie," Ellie started, " this has been quite an amazing year."

"It sure has, and I wonder what more adventures are in store for us in the future."

"Only time will tell, just three more minutes." Ellie giggled.

Alfie smiled. It has been a crazy year, not only did he admit his love to Ellie, but he also got into some unbelievable adventures ranging from helping out Batman to the Rebels in the Star Wars. Apparently his family are all over the universe. He particularly remembered meeting two strange boys after he saved from a mugger one night as Batman. Max the Monkey and Baby Duck, they said their names were.

'Hmm, I'm getting this strange feeling that we will met again' He thought, but ignored it as the new year was approaching…

Even though everyone was celebrating and having a good time, not so far away in a dark and evil castle, people were putting in the final touches to their master plan. This group looked almost exactly like the Little Club, except for one striking detail, they all had blood red eyes. They smirked as there was just one more minute until 2017…

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

Fireworks, celebrations, evil laughter and everything else all had one thing in common at that moment…

Happy New Year


	3. 1-Blizzard in Greenfield

**Chapter 2**

A warm and calm feeling woke her up to a cold and confusing environment. She was in a strange looking car along with three other kids around her age. They were stuck outside in a windy blizzard and she was the only one awake. There were so many questions flooding in, not wanting to deal with this alone, she decided to check in on the others with her.

"Hey, wake up!" There was a boy in a duck outfit and a girl wearing a tiara on the driver's seat. It looked as if they were trying to protect each other from an impact based on how close they were with their arms wrapped limply around each other. A human looking dog was sprawled face up on her lap in the passenger seat. She noticed that he had a collar with a name tag on, his name was Max. "Max wake up, come on!" the girl started to wonder what the other two kids' names were.

Max slowly woke up disoriented. After a few moments his blurry vision cleared to reveal that he was facing a girl his age, with blue eyes and light blonde hair held back by a small purple flower pin, but still flowing freely along with her purple and blue dress, "Huh? Who are you?"

He then realised that he was laying on her lap, not able to get a good look of their environment. He sat up and looked around, "Where are we?" All he could see through the windows was white.

"I'm… not sure. I can't remember anything, not even my own name!" She sounded confused and scared.

"Hey, don't worry! I can't remember anything either. How did you know my name?"

"You have a collar on with a name tag. Are you magical? You're a talking dog!"

"I don't feel like I have magic powers or anything like that. Just because I look different…" He sighed. This was definitely not something that was normal, it couldn't be, it was too bizarre.

"Oh, no no no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure that you are an amazing and nice… citizen!" She explained, realizing her miscommunication, "I don't think it's bad to be different, you actually look really cute."

"T-thanks." Max blushed at the sudden compliment. It was a good thing he had fur, otherwise she would have noticed. It didn't last long though, he had other things on his mind, "They still haven't woken up yet?"

"No, I just woke up. I didn't want to freak out all by myself and you were the closest to me, so I woke you up."

"Let's see if they're ok. Hey you two, wake up!" Max shook the unconscious boy and girl. Unfortunately instead of a slow and confused response, they jerked awake panicking.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" The girl with the tiara asked as she suddenly sat up. Max helped her lean back as she tried her best to not topple over.

The boy immediately put his hand on his head wincing, "Ow! My head hurts! Hey you three, where are we and what's going on?! Who are you?!" He shouted. The girl with the flower pin became worried but couldn't do much. From the driver's to the passenger's seat, The boy was by the window while the girl with the tiara was next to him and Max was sitting beside her and last but not least she was sitting by the other window.

"I have no idea. I think my name is Max and it looks like we are inside a car stuck in a blizzard." Max tried to explain.

"Wait, what do you mean you think your name is Max?" The girl with the tiara asked and thanked him for his help.

"Do you remember your names or anything at all?" The two paused as they tried to think. A wave of realization switched to panic.

"Oooh, that can't be good, that is not good…" The girl felt like she was getting dizzy again and started to breath faster.

"My name! What's my name?! Somebody tell me what my name is! Aaahhh this is bad! Why can't I remember?!" The boy yelled anxiously.

"Take it easy! None of us can remember anything! We can only assume Max is his name because I checked his collar. We all just need to calm down and… and turn on the heater." The girl with the flower pin tried to explain. It was then that they all noticed that the temperature was dropping.

They agreed and tried to turn on the car, but no matter what it wouldn't comply. It didn't help that it looked very advanced and confusing with all the buttons waiting to be pushed. It also had a screen with various numbers and red flashing letters.

"Great, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere freezing with no memory of anything! What else could go wrong?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Please don't jinx it…" Max replied, "While we're trying to figure things out, what do you want to call each other? I mean, we all are in the same mess, so we gotta work together, right? It will be hard to do that without some sort of name."

"I guess I could go for Tiara. It'll be easy to remember." The girl with the tiara said, "You are Max obviously, and you can be Flower, since you have a flower pin on your hair, and you can be Duck."

"I guess that could work." Flower and Max agreed. Duck then got incredibly quiet as his face scrunched up and started to mumble.

"Are you ok?" Tiara asked.

"I don't know. After you called me Duck, I got this weird feeling like when you have a word at the tip of your tongue. Maybe I'm remembering something? Duck… Little Duck… Baby Duck! That's my name! My name is Baby Duck!" He jumped in excitement and pointed at Max. "Your name really is Max, but others call you Baby Max! We're best friends!"

"Wait really?! Are you starting to remember?" He leaned closer with every question and excitement in his eyes, "I'm Baby Max? Who calls me that? Do you remember anything else?!"

"All I know are those two things! Let me see…" Baby Duck thought, "Ugh, no, I can't remember anything else!"

"Aw man..." Flower gave Baby Max reassuring pat, he sighed. "Why can't we figure out anything? How did we get ourselves into this mess?!"

"I'm sorry Baby Max, I'll try to remember anything important and when I do I'll tell everyone!"

"Ok… Guys, is it just me, or did the blizzard go away?" Baby Max asked as he looked out the window.

"That is really weird, wasn't it really bad a few minutes ago?" Tiara asked.

"Well, either way, we got to use it to find shelter that is warm and maybe even answers." Flower stated.

"You want us to go out into the cold?! That's crazy!" Baby Duck argued.

"This could be our only chance while the weather isn't so bad, sure it's still cold but we can make it." Baby Max replied.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed, I don't have any shoes and Flower is wearing a dress! Tiara and you are the only ones who can last the longest out there!"

"Then we'll just have to move quickly, we have to be near a lot of buildings, one of them should be open!" Flower argued back.

"We don't know what could happen out there!"

"Look, I get it, we're all confused, can't remember anything and are really scared, but we also have to work together. Baby Duck you know that we're best friends while I can't remember even my own name, so I have to trust you. If you think about it, all of us could be friends with each other." Baby Max explained, "If it helps, I can give you a piggyback ride. Do you trust me?"

Baby Duck sighed glancing out the window and observing the sudden weather change, "I do trust you. So... how are we going to this?"

"Well-" Tiara suddenly got interrupted as a hooded figure appeared right outside the car aiming some kind of weapon at them sharply shouting.

"Hey! All arms in the air now! Don't move!"

"Did we steal this car? Is that a police? This is not good!" Baby Duck started to panic.

"Baby Duck, calm down, we don't know that this was stolen!" Flower explained.

"We don't know anything!" Tiara said.

"Quiet! I want everyone to step out now! You! Stay in the middle and the three of you to the side!" Flower obliged as the hooded figure pointed the weapon at her while everyone else took the other command.

"What did-"

"I said quiet!" The hooded figure glared at Baby Max. The entire group was right in the middle of a small plaza, the strange car crashed into one the food stalls.

"What are you four planning?!"

"Sir! We don't know what you mean, we just woke up with no memory of anything, I promise! We don't know how or why or… W-we just woke up-p-p in t-there!" Tiara explained trying to stay calm even through the heated glare, the cold air and the weapon pointed at Flower.

"P-p-please s-sir, she's telling the tru-u-uth! Don't-t-t-t hurt Flower p-please!" Baby Duck shouted.

"Flower…? Why would you call her Flower?!"

"We...we had to figure out what to… to call each other, at least until we remember our actual names! F-f-lower figured out my name is Baby Max with the c-collar I have. That there is Bab-by Duck, he remembers his name, and we call her T-tiara."

The hooded figure looked at everyone for a long, intense moment, no one daring to look away. He was wearing a long dark black coat which concealed his entire body, along with black gloves and boots. The coat had a hood attached which mostly concealed his face when the wind didn't blow. Some long observations revealed that he had fair skin and dark green eyes. His face morphed into a lot of emotions, some that were hard to describe. He walked towards the car, still not letting his guard down and looked over it.

"Impossible… It isn't possible… how?" He stopped aiming at Flower, although everyone still had their hands up. "Where and how did you get this?!"

"W-w-w-we don't know!" Flower answered.

"You just woke up in it?!"

"Y-yes!"

He looked inside and out, mumbling things that the kids couldn't hear. They all stayed still in fear of getting hurt. Baby Max kept his promise and gave Baby Duck a piggyback, who was really grateful. The hooded man then started to talk to someone, Flower figured out it wasn't them, but someone on a phone.

'What is going on? Why can't we remember anything? Did we hit our heads too hard? Who is this person? Come on, think, think, think!' Flower stopped her thoughts as she heard something from Baby Max.

"... was an angel or-or something l-like that-t-t." Baby Max explained to the other two, "I w-was th-that freaked out and… and n-now this guy…"

'Wait, what?'

"Baby M-max, w-what did you say?" Flower asked.

"Huh?" Baby Max looked up.

"What were y-you saying?"

"I was telling them what-t happened w-when you woke me… me up and-"

"What did you ex-x-xactly say though just now? What-t words did you use?"

"... When I woke up, I looked at-t you and-"

"Forward a l-l-little more please!" she urged.

"Um, well, I thought you were an an-angel or-"

"Hey, stop talking!" They immediately followed the hooded man's order.

"Flower, are y-you ok?" Tiara quietly asked after a few moments. Flower looked like she was zoning out.

"Angel… Baby Angel. Th-that's my n-name…"

"So... Baby Max, Baby Duck and… and Baby Angel? Does th-that mean that I have a name that-t-t starts w-with Baby too?" Tiara wondered.

"It's po-possible…" Baby Max said, "What I don't get is why can't I re-remember like you guys?"

"I don't kn-kno-" Suddenly, everyone's vision went black and started to panic as they were held down.

"Take them to the base, we need further investigation on what is going on here!" What sounded like the hooded man explained. They were then shoved into a vehicle and driven away.

* * *

The unknown group took the four to an underground base somewhere in the city. They were all separately locked into a room not knowing anything, all worried about each other.

There were times when people entered and interrogated them, asking simple questions, but still intimidating. They were also giving out various different tests and writing down the results. To say that the kids were scared was starting to become an understatement, everyone that they encountered were suspicious, changing into confusion and then disbelief. In the end, they were all moved into the same room, finally able to talk and see each other.

"Guys!" Baby Angel was hug tackled by the three as soon as they heard her, asking her what happened and how she was feeling.

"They really wanted to see how much we remember, they were asking trick questions to see if we were lying!" Tiara explained.

"They kept on checking my eyes like I had something in them." Baby Max said.

"Something isn't making any sense! They're not telling us anything!" Baby Duck jumped as the room flashed a clear blue, surrounding the walls, floor and ceiling, "What now?!"

"It's a forcefield. My room had it for some reason." Baby Angel responded. "I don't know why I'm having way more security than you guys though, I only just remembered my name!"

"Well, at least we're all together now. Anyone remember anything important?" Tiara asked.

"I finally did remember my name without you guys, but that's about it. It just confirms that Baby Duck told me the truth, we are best friends." Baby Duck smiled as they all sat in a circle.

"... I still don't remember anything…" Tiara whispered sadly.

"Hey now, we can figure it out. Your name could have something to do with your appearance or personality." Baby Angel reassured her

"Baby Princess maybe? Baby Violet! No? Baby Flower? Baby Lilac." Baby Max kept getting no's as he tried to list off names.

"Sunny! Honey! Bell! Aurora! Petunia! Pearl!" Baby Duck listed off

"No, nothing…" Tiara said. "Maybe… what if I actually don't know you guys? What if i just ended up with you three by luck? What if we aren't friends?"

Baby Angel gave her a hug, "Don't think like that! We got to be friends. Even if we aren't we can still be friends. Just because you can't remember anything doesn't mean that we'll leave you behind." The boys agreed and joined the hug. Tiara smiled at the reassurance.

"Thanks you three."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. You four are needed in a different area. Come along." The four looked over at a tall muscular person standing by the door. He had short blond hair and was wearing a worn out outfit consisting of the colors red, white and blue. The kids stood up and carefully approached him. He turned and started walking so they followed.

Just as they were arriving to their destination he decided to introduce himself, "I heard that you all have amnesia and don't know what is happening. I'm Captain America."

They entered a big lab that was filled with every kind of science related item imaginable. They were all seated on a round table in the center while Captain America talked to two people in the corner of the lab discussing something. They then decided to come over to the table as well.

One of them was the hooded man that captured them. The other person was an older man who had short black hair and a beard. This bearded man was wearing black t-shirt with some jeans but the most notable thing about him was the blue glowing orb in his chest.

"Hey kids," the bearded man sat down,"My name is Tony Stark."

"Hi..." Baby Max replied.

Captain America and Tony Stark glanced at each other, sensing the awkwardness. The hooded man sat down quietly.

"Hey now, we are not here to hurt you. We actually want to help." Captain America explained

"It sure didn't look like it!" Baby Angel slammed her hands on the table, "If you wanted to help, why did it look like you kidnapped us?! Why did we get all of those tests and questions?! Why were we locked up?! Why does it seem like we're ghosts to everyone?! Why won't anyone tell us anything?!" The hooded man looked down, not saying anything. Baby Angel glared at him.

Baby Max looked at her, "Baby Angel, please calm down. They will probably explain everything in just a minute." She nodded.

"We want to know as much as you do kiddo. I'm not sure on how you four got into such a situation with really bad amnesia. Waking up with no memory whatsoever…" Tony Stark looked over some sort of data files as he droned on about the details and test results.

"Do you know who we are? Not personally, but more so as have you heard of us and what we do?" Captain America received negative answers, "So you don't remember anything at all?" This time he did get nods.

"Stark, they don't get half of what you're telling them." The hooded man spoke up, which in turn made Stark close his mouth. He continued, "Kids, We are superheroes. Captain America and Stark, known as Ironman are really well known."

"More like antiques trying to still be alive." Tony scoffed.

"You know what Alfie means Stark."

"It isn't helping the situation get any better, Cap. They gave up on us-"

"Hey don't say that. We may be at dark times but we can't just give in. Even though it's small, we're still hope!"

Stark abruptly stood up, glaring at the hooded man who was now revealed to be Alfie. "Look who's talking! You practically scared the kids making them think that we're the bad guys!"

Cap quickly got between the two of them, but Alfie argued back, "How was I supposed to know that they weren't clones?! I was worried about everyone's safety and had to take measures on making sure it didn't get out of control if it was a trap!"

"Both of you calm down! You're scaring the kids even more than they already are!"

"Gee, I wonder why?!" Stark snapped and Alfie groaned in response.

"This is why you are so hard to work with! You always have to be negative about every single darn thing! Did you ever considered that telling them that you guys are heroes would help?! I messed up but am also trying to fix it, but you always make it worse!"

Stark was steaming, he glared at Alfie, turned and proceeded to exit the room, "You don't know anything about fixing things, the only reason you're here is because you have personal relationships with the real heroes. Just leave, because you only get in the - way!" The door slammed shut. Alfie stormed out as well.

The kids were stunned, not able to say a word. They didn't want to make the argument any worse. Cap sighed and sat down again, "I'm very sorry you had to see that. Alfie means well and so does Stark." He explained, "I know it looked like Alfie was trying to kidnap you, but he didn't mean to let it get out of hand."

"He really didn't mean it?" Baby Angel asked.

"He felt awful after finding out that you guys were actually telling the truth."

"Do they always fight?" It took Cap a moment to answer Tiara's question.

"Tensions have been high lately, they are just stressed at the moment."

"Why did Alfie mention clones?" Baby Max asked.

Captain America sighed, "It's best that we start at the very beginning, to understand how everything came to be. It will also explain everything to you four. It all began 2 years ago…"

 _It was at the end of august when the attack happened. A group of people had entered Little Lizard High School and implanted various bombs and exited the building. The school started to evacuate everyone out of the building, almost everyone was safely out except for one class in the uppermost floor when the bombs started to go off. They made it out alive, but the teacher was the only one who didn't make it._

The four gasped, and Baby Angel asked, "Who was the teacher?"

Captain America answered her, "His name was Tiny Turtle. He was considered a hero since he made sure to get every single one of his students out before the exit collapsed trapping him inside."

 _After the attack on the school, things only got worse. The group dubbed EVIL LITTLE CLUB attacked even more and became stronger with each attack, it was too much for the law enforcements to keep up. By the time that we, the Minevengers, came in to help, it was too late. They have made an army of clones and have spreaded out trying to take over every kingdom."_

"Now it is more of survival than anything else," Captain America finished, "We are still trying to take their empire down, before they completely take over, but it ends up in little victory or complete failure. It's become a long war"

"That really sucks…" Baby Max mumbled, the others agreeing with him.

"I know it does, but people like Alfie always try to look on the bright side of things and I believe that one day we will be able to defeat them. They've only took over the Magical KIngdom and nearly all of Greenfield city, which is where we are right now, but the Minecraft Kingdom along with another one are still fighting back."

"I have a question!" Baby Duck raised his hand.

"Yes, Baby Duck?"

"Why is the weather all weird and messed up? When we woke up the blizzard just went away like someone flipped a switch."

"Oh, that. That's because they do use a switch. See, along with the army, the evil group has made many gadgets and inventions to use to their advantage and one of these inventions is a weather machine. They are able to control the environment."

"That is really bad." Tiara said, "Alright my turn. Why did Alfie think that we were clones?"

"That is a very good question. See the thing is the EVIL LITTLE CLUB is basically a group of evil clones from other people. The leader is the evil clone of Princess Little Kelly, who dubs herself Evil Little Kelly. We have seen clones from the four of you too."

"What?!" They all shouted and started to talk over each other, "How is that possible? Are we clones too? Is that why you guys were mean?! What did we forget?!"

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down!" Captain America shouted over them, "Listen we are 100% sure that you four are not clones and are the original group. That's why we did all of those tests on you. You four are unfortunately the only originals that we know of. The only other ones we do know are Princess Little Kelly and the teacher we told you about, Tiny Turtle."

"Wait! If we have clones and they just add evil to their names, what is my evil clone's name?" Tiara asked and Captain America smiled.

"She calls herself Evil Leah, but I believe you prefer your name as Baby Leah."

A few quiet moments passed as she was deep in thought. Tiara then squealed in excitement, "That's my name! That really is my name! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she looked at the others, "Guys we really are all friends!" Baby Angel squealed as well gave her a hug, eventually dragging in Baby Duck and Baby Max into it as well. They all laughed until Baby Max looked down.

"Hey uh, guys? Why are we floating?" Baby Max asked. They all looked down in surprise and started to panic when they suddenly fell down. Baby Angel's face paled.

"I have super powers?!" Captain America chuckled.

"Well, why else would we put up a forcefield in your room Baby Angel?" She didn't respond as she looked over herself in surprise.

"I have superpowers… I'm a superhero!" The others stared at her in awe and she looked up to Cap, "Ok, I have flying, what else can I do? Based on your battles with my evil clone?" Cap held his chin as he recalled.

"She has appeared in underwater battles without any kind of equipment, so water breathing is one of them. You can also use super strength. That's all I can think of." Baby Angel smiled. The room's door then slid open as Alfie slowly came back in. He looked over the kids and then at Cap.

"Hey, um... Ellie and I just finished talking and she suggested that I bring the kids to our home so they can be more comfortable. That and she wants to meet them as well." Cap nodded.

"It's not a bad idea to be honest. This is place is more for serious missions and training anyway. Are you kids ok with this?" The four looked at each other and nodded.

"We're ok with it. Alfie, Cap told us why you acted like a bad guy to us earlier today and we forgive you, right guys?" the three agreed with Baby Max and Alfie smiled.

"Thank you all so much. I presume that Cap told you about the situation we are in?" They nodded and Baby Leah spoke up.

"I remembered my name too! We still don't remember what happened before we woke up but at least it's something." Alfie nodded and started to lead them out of the secret base. They all piled onto a car and Alfie drove for a while.

* * *

They arrived at a neighborhood and Alfie finally parked the car by a small house. They quickly entered and were greeted by a young looking woman. She had golden yellow hair, soft blue eyes and a long sleeved pink dress. Alfie hugged and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm home Ellie! These are the four that I was telling you about. Meet, Baby Duck, Baby Max, Baby Angel and Baby Leah." Ellie smiled and said hello. She ushered them to the kitchen and served everyone a warm dinner and they all sat down to eat. Alfie explained to her their situation and she felt sad about it.

After dinner, Ellie took the four to the guest room. The bed was big enough for all of them and were tucked in. Ellie went over a bookshelf and took out a book for a bedtime story, "This is the tale of two sisters,their dog and a frog who was actually a prince! One day the three of them were going on a picnic…"

Later, everyone fell asleep. The babies though started to get strange dreams, almost as if their memories were coming back.

* * *

 _Baby Angel tackled Evil Baby Angel, sending them both to the ground. They were in some part of the city near a science lab building. Little Ropo, Captain America and Ironman were also fighting off the evil clones, but more of them just kept coming!_

 _..._

 _Baby Duck catches his breath as the rest of the Little Club finally arrived at the science lab building. The area was in disaster, buildings were in pieces and debris was all over the roads. A scientist by the name of Profesor Atom explained to them on how the Evil Little Club broke in and used a time machine. Right after it was done being used, the time machine's power core was destroyed, rendering it useless._

…

 _Baby Max prompted Storm to fly even faster, the environment becoming more and more chaotic. He was panicking, they needed to get to Little Donny's palace to use the Time Machine Car that he secretly had and stop the Evil Little Club from alternating the timeline! Suddenly, Ropo screamed as he started to fall, Baby Max made Storm catch him. Ropo lost his control over his flying, his arms were getting transparent and were starting to fade away._

…

 _Baby Leah frantically started to push buttons and start up the Time Car. Baby Duck was sitting with her on the driver's seat as Baby Max and Angel sat on the passenger seat. The TC sped up, a vortex starting to surround them. They were nearly teleported back in time when there was a system error and she initiated the emergency protocol. The car went out of the vortex and into a blizzard, she quickly lost control._

* * *

Baby Leah gasped as she sat up, the others already awake.

"Guys, did you have a dream where we were fighting the Evil little Club?" Baby Max asked and Baby Duck gasped.

"How did you remember that?! How did we remember that?!""

"There's no way…" Baby Angel mumbled. "It can't be…"

"Guys, we're part of the Little Club. The Little Club is our family and friends." Baby Leah stated.

 **A/N**

 **WOW chapter 1 is FINALLY done! Guys, I'm going to be honest with you, I've been lacking massive motivation for this story in particular. I only have motivation due to you guys actually taking your time to read this story of mine,even though it was just the prologue. So I want to ask you all something.**

 **Do you really and I mean really want me to continue writing this fanfic?**

 **-If I do continue this, I might make the chapters shorter so I can get them out faster**

 **-If I don't, then I won't delete in case someone still wants to take a look at it and/or continue it for me. Also I will move some of the unused elements from this story to other stories I have in mind.**

 **The choice is yours because I really don't have that much motivation anymore, but if people really do care about it then that might bring the motivation back.**

 **TG5 out!**


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

So...

I know I've been completely off the grid for like a year or more... and I feel bad about it.

I'm sorry. I know you all heard these excuses before, school, work, life, lack of motivation. It's all of them combined

I want to get back into the swing of things, I really do.

I'm going to rewrite Little Time. I feel with the style it is in right now, it's way too serious even for my liking, even though it's an au with a villain won setting. Not to mention that a lot has happened in the Little Club since then.

I'll continue the Power Rangers series as it is, I just need to rewrite the next chapter.

Dreams and Reality will continue as well.

I've been writing these stories on the fly honestly, with no full plot and lots of missing scenes and practically no planning. So I'm going to plot out everything and then write the chapters.

It might take a while, I don't know how long, but I promise to update all of my incomplete stories this year, I also have other ideas in mind.

I hope to be back soon.

-TG5 out.


End file.
